log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roe2
Roe2 is Shiroe's alternate character avatar, a level 90 Summoner. Although she was originally on Mare Tranquillitatis, she ended up in the Yamato server after acquiring a separate consciousness due to the Apocalypse. After being questioned by Minori, she reveals that she is a member of the World Traveler, a so-far unknown group that has some mysterious knowledge or connection to the Genius monsters. As a Summoner, she primarily uses a Necromancer build. Appearance Roe2 has the appearance of a tall woman dressed in a white coat wearing glasses, with rather voluptuous curves. Notably, she dons the same cloak as Shiroe. Personality Roe2 is rather naive about Adventurer-created items such as food, and is rather curious about them. She takes a liking to being called "big sis" by Tohya and Minori, and complains that her "big brother" (probably meaning Shiroe) gave her an inconvenient subclass. However, despite taking a liking to Tohya's Party, she finds human societies illogical and claims that they have an inefficient social structure. Synopsis Route 43 arc Tohya's Party, while traveling in the Sakawa Region, encounters a group of People of the Land facing against a horde of Ogres when they first hear a voice through the trees warning them of more higher level ogres being on the way. As the Group is fighting the monsters, Roe2 appears out of the forest to join them in battle and summons a Princess Wraith to aid them in battle. She also formally introduces herself to the group and reveals that she is a vampire who is also travelling to the south in order to change her subclass, complaining that the person who chose it for her gave her a rather cumbersome one. She mentions that she was on the moon, having switched with somebody approximately three months before the group met her and landing in Oou (the location of the Goblin King). After staying with the group in the town of Yuyugi, she volunteers to help them as long as they treat her like an older sister. When hundreds of Wyverns invade, she watches with Tohya and Minori as the Odyssea Knights charge at them, recklessly killing and being killed, even by their own men. They would revive soon after at their portable shrine and simply return to battle, prompting Roe2 to comment that they seem to be addicted to death. She continues on to say that she finds human social structures illogical and inefficient. At this, Minori, who has been curious about her existence, asks who she really is. She explains who she is, but engages in much jargon that extends beyond both Minori's and the reader's understanding. Then, she participates in the battle, determining to assist her first friends in their attempt to save the town. After the battle, she departs after handing Minori a letter and requesting something from her. Manga Although she isn't seen, when Shiroe first logs on after downloading the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion pack, her name, level, class, and location are seen in one panel. However, unlike the novel, she is stated to be on the North American server. Trivia *Being Shiroe's former alt avatar, Roe2 speaks with a masculine tone (but still a feminine voice). References